


Pregnant Mulder 20

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: He's having my baby.





	Pregnant Mulder 20

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Pregnant Mulder 20

### Pregnant Mulder 20

#### by Bertie

  


Title: Pregnant Mulder 20  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, but who owns anything? Note: Thanks so much for Mich for helping me make my fic flow so much better 

"Hey, I got you." Mulder held Walter in his arms. The older man had been having nightmares as the time came closer to his estimated due date. Because of the intensity of the experiences, even Alex would come to lay beside the big guy to help him sleep. 

"I don't like being here, Mulder. Alex is right--as soon as we can, we have to leave this place. It's giving me the creeps." 

Mulder sighed. In the last few weeks, Walter had become more paranoid than he himself had ever been. He wasn't certain if it was the pregnancy or something else. He had to selfishly admit, though, that he loved holding Walter in his arms. Even Alex had become very affectionate and loving lately, though he hadn't been having nightmares like Walter. 

* * *

Monday, two weeks before Walter's expected due date, Scully brought Jenny with her for more than just a visit. Spender had yet to insist that Scully stay in the stronghold with her lovers. Without consulting him, she decided that since Walter and Alex were so close to their due dates, it would be easier to stay instead of leaving now and having to return when the actual day came. She brought all her things with her, and two thugs helped carry all her suitcases. 

Scully hugged and kissed Mulder. "Spender said I would have my own OR set up in a few days. He understands the need to have our fathers, and Walter, in particular, well taken care of, considering his age and the fact that he is carrying twins." 

"Daddy!" Jenny cried with delight when she saw Mulder. He held her tightly and kissed her, nuzzling her small face with his beard shadowed one until she giggled. "Where are Uncle Walter and Alex?" she demanded, pushing his face away from hers. Her diction had improved greatly since she had started attending preschool. 

"They're in bed, sweetheart. Wanna go see them?" 

"Yes!" she squealed in delight. 

Scully smiled, watching Mulder carry Jenny into Walter's bedroom. Walter and Alex were in each other's arms as best as they could with their bellies in the way. It was almost comical but to Mulder it was also incredibly sexy. He couldn't help remember the other day when Alex was behind him, fucking him, while Walter was lying down taking Mulder's cock in his mouth while Mulder sucked on him. Mulder was shameless in his appreciation of just how erotic he found the sight of his two heavy bellied lovers rubbing against each other. 

Jenny scrambled out of his arms and went to hug and kiss her favorite people in the world. Mom and Dad looked on, almost feeling a bit left out. Mulder suddenly grinned at Scully as he recognized his own feelings mirrored on her face. She raised her brow suspiciously, but returned the smile. 

Jenny was chattering to Walter and Alex, telling them all about her new friends in the preschool. She paused for a moment and looked over at Mulder. Then said, "Walter and Daddy's baby will be like me." 

All the adults looked at her in shock. 

"Are you sure, Jenny?" 

"Yes, mommy. He's not like Kit." 

"What about the other baby?" asked Mulder, not sure what answer he was hoping for. 

Jenny giggled and said, "That's Uncle Alex's baby. He will be like Kit and the baby girl in Uncle Alex's tummy." 

Walter hadn't known his two babies were male, but they all knew Alex's baby was female. Scully had announced it the last time she had taken Alex to have an ultrasound. 

"So it seems it's Mulder's sperm that determines the 'talents' of the baby," Scully surmised. 

"What's sperm?" asked Jenny. 

Mulder laughed. "Go on, tell her, Mama." 

Scully told her child what it was while the men laughed at the scientific sounding explanation. She took it in stride and Jenny laughed along with the rest, not understanding a word her mother was saying, and not sure why it was funny, but wanting to be a part of the joke nevertheless. 

* * *

Later that night 

Walter hated staying in bed, but Scully had insisted he remain there until the birth. He wondered if he was going to go completely insane with wanderlust. Mulder came in to check on him throughout the night and finally, when he came to bed, Walter growled, 

"About time, I would think Alex would want to spend time alone with Dana." 

"I was with Jenny, Walter. She is worried about our baby. She knows what happened to her and she wants him to not have the same problems she did." 

"Huh? Jenny had problems?" 

"She didn't understand what she was seeing at times and it frightened her." 

"Oh no. My poor baby." 

Mulder smiled at Walter's concern over Jenny. 

"Don't worry; she is all prepared to be the baby's older sister." 

Walter laughed. "I bet she is." 

"You seem in a better mood." 

Walter sighed. "Well, I'm just happy there's good news for once. I hate staying in the bed all the time." 

"I think I have the best cure for that." Mulder grinned lasciviously. 

Walter smirked and Mulder pulled open the robe Walter had pulled around himself. It certainly gave Mulder easier access to Walter's sexy curves than a shirt and pants would have, but the older man wore it simply because he refused to wear a muumuu--ease of disrobing, no pun intended, was just a lucky side-effect. 

Mulder loved nuzzling Walter's large breasts, and would have gladly spent hours doing so, but his lover wouldn't let him stay too long there. 

"They're too sensitive, Mulder. Move further down!" 

Mulder sighed, hating to leave them behind. He had always been a breast man. Luckily, Walter's belly was fascinatingly erotic to him as well. He laved it continuously with his tongue, and Walter laughed at how turned on Mulder got from teasing and playing with him there. 

Walter moaned deeply when his former agent finally reached the very place Walter wanted him. Slipping a condom over the straining cock at his lips, Mulder deep throated Walter, loving the sounds his big-bellied lover was making. Walter relished the way Mulder teased behind his balls while doing amazing tricks with his mouth. 

When Mulder felt the heat of Walter's ejaculation within the condom, he pulled off and looked down at his spent lover. He smiled in satisfaction at the blissful look on his lover's face and bent down to kiss him. He bit back a chuckle when he heard Walter snoring. He silently mouthed the words "I love you" and then quietly rose from the bed. 

Tiptoeing out of the room, Mulder went in search of a certain hot-to-trot, pregnant ex-agent to tend to his now quite desperate needs. He looked into the room Scully and Alex shared. They were sleeping quite soundly, and Mulder could tell that they had just made love. He bit his lip, considered cause and effect for a moment, and then tiptoed into the room to gaze down at his, and now Scully's, beautiful, younger lover. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" growled Alex softly. 

Mulder jumped; unaware that Alex was awake. Alex had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from waking Dana--the look on Mulder's face almost made him laugh out loud. 

"I need you," Mulder whined as quietly as he could. 

Mulder was very glad that Scully was deeply asleep. Alex glared at Mulder but held out his hands for his horny lover to help him up out of the bed. They padded into the bathroom and Alex put his hands on his softer hips. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Walter fell asleep." 

Alex shook his head then unzipped Mulder's jeans. As his hand slid up and down, he sighed, "This is one thing I don't get from Dana." 

Mulder grinned. "There should be lube and condoms in the vanity." 

Alex turned and opened one of the drawers in the cabinet and found the condoms and lube. 

"I stocked up as many places as I could think when Dana went shopping for us." 

After Alex slipped the condom on Mulder and then slicked him, he lifted his hands to Mulder who helped him rise from his knees. Alex grumbled as he kneeled down again, his ass in the air and his hands gripping the side of the bath, "The things I do for a good fuck around here." 

Mulder, too far into the moment to care what Alex thought, positioned himself and thrust in quickly. Alex moaned his delight. Mulder reached around and rubbed Alex's belly, loving the feel of the round softness as he fucked Alex. 

Alex snickered. "Pervert." 

"Only for you, Alex," Mulder panted then bent down to lick Alex's neck. 

Alex, realizing he couldn't reach his own erection, gasped, "Please!" 

"Feel so good," moaned Mulder as his hand went in search of Alex's dick. 

Alex gasped when Mulder gripped his cock, and he shot quickly after just a few hard strokes of the other man's hand, having already spent himself once before with Dana. Mulder cried out as he felt Alex's gripping flesh send him over the edge as well. 

When they returned to the bed, Dana grumbled, "Next time just jerk off, Mulder," though her eyes were still shut. 

Alex and Mulder laughed. Dana sighed and hid her face under the pillow. 

* * *

Two weeks later 

Walter woke with a start. He knew Dana was going to take him to the OR any moment. Alex would be joining him after he was settled. She wanted them there to ensure all precautions were taken before performing the c-section that was necessary to deliver his babies. She had also promised that she would remain with them in the OR. She even finagled at least one nurse to aid her and everyone was thoroughly relieved it wasn't someone Consortium--trained. In fact, she was one of Dana's own trusted friends who worked with her at her office. 

"Good morning, Walter." Mulder greeted him, "You OK? Have another nightmare?" 

Walter smiled at Mulder. "You look so beautiful in the morning, baby." 

Mulder grinned and squirmed just a little at the compliment, then turned back to feeding Kit. Just then Dana entered the room pushing a hospital bed on wheels ahead of her. 

"Walter, come on. I will feed you your favorite breakfast." 

Walter pouted but Mulder kissed him for courage. Dana helped him slip from the bed to the hospital bed easily. Jenny came running into the bedroom and said, "It's going to be alright, Walter, Mommy is going to help you." 

Walter grinned at Jenny and held his arms out to her. She let him lift her from the floor and settle her beside him as Dana wheeled them out of the bedroom. 

* * *

Just after midnight, Walter started having contractions. Dana dialed her cell phone quickly to alert Mulder. He rushed in moments later with Kit in a basinet. Dana handed him some scrubs and mask and had him sit over at the desk she had set up for herself in the corner of the makeshift OR. It was a room set up a few doors down from their 'home.' Dana was certain Spender had done serious rearranging of the whole floor to allow for this. Further up the hall were posted guards, but they didn't bother Dana at all. 

Jenny had begged to stay with them, and had promised to be good, so they let her lay beside Alex in the other hospital bed, but Dana closed the curtain around Walter's bed to ensure privacy. 

The nurse was paged by Dana and appeared shortly. She helped Dana with the pre-op preparations, and soon Walter was sleeping peacefully while they performed the operation. Dana was able to take more precautionary measures with the nurse's aid, Serena, and the operation was finished quickly. Dana spanked one of the baby's bottoms and it bleated while Serena took it and washed it down. Serena then laid it in an awaiting crib and waited for Dana to cut the umbilical cord on the other baby before washing that one up and laying it beside its sibling. One had black curls; the other had a soft light brown down on his head. 

Afterwards, Dana closed up the operation wound, wondering if the new scar would turn hard and white like the others that snaked up and around his torso. Serena helped to clean him, and then, while they waited for the anesthetic to wear off, Serena gave the babies their initial shots, making them cry, which in turn made Kit crying. Walter woke to their cries and he looked over at them in groggy wonder. He held his arms out and Serena brought one of the babies to him. 

"So beautiful," he murmured, looking down at the crying baby in his arms. He pulled down the front of his gown and pressed the baby's mouth against his nipple. The baby nuzzled then latched on immediately. 

Jenny appeared beside the bed and declared, "My baby." 

Walter smiled at her. "Will you share him with me?" 

Jenny grinned and nodded. "Yes, Uncle Walter." 

* * *

The next day 

Mulder watched as Alex was prepped for surgery the next day. His contractions were more painful than Walter's for some reason and Dana put him under sooner than she had the older man. 

Walter had already moved back to their rooms earlier, having nearly fully recovered from his surgery in less than 24 hours. 

Dana had insisted Mulder return to their rooms to assist Walter with their babies. She and Serena needed the room to work and Walter needed his help. He left reluctantly but kissed Alex's forehead before leaving. 

In two hours, Dana called Mulder's cell phone to inform him that Walter's and Alex's baby girl was healthy and lying in her father's arms nursing. 

"I love you, Dana," he said into the phone, suddenly overcome with emotion. 

She snorted. "See you in a bit, Mulder." 

* * *

Mulder surveyed the living room. There were four bassinets lined up, plenty of cloth and disposable diapers and loads of Enfamil, bottles, baby powder and Desitin ready for use. A note was pinned to the side of a large Enfamil bottle which read: 

From the babies' grandfather to his extended family, Charles George Byron Spender. 

Mulder shook his head. He was certain the bastard had written his full name out to give hints on how to name his babies. The asshole was crazy. 

* * *

Spender grinned at the monitors that showed his grandbabies being nursed by their `mothers'. One of his phones buzzed and he clicked on the button. 

"Yes?" 

"The men you asked for are here, sir." 

"Thanks, Janet. Send them in." 

In walked two doctors, both trained in nanotechnology and completely leashed by Spender through a network of bribery and blackmail that even he had trouble figuring out sometimes. But it got results, and that's all he really cared about. 

"I have Dana Scully's documents here. I want you two to go over everything she has and set up a paper with her name on it. She will get full credit for the paper and you two will be listed as her consultants. Have you contacted the proper publishers?" 

One of them spoke, "Yes, sir. Nature, Science and the American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology all have agreed to publish the paper as soon as it is prepared for publication." 

"Very good. I am sure in a few weeks time she will have finished all her preliminary findings and you can add that to what you already have. I am sure that will be just the tip of the iceberg once she has finished all her reports. 

"Well, if you have all that you need...." 

They nodded as one, and then, taking the data disc he held out to them, they left. 

He turned back to the monitors and grinned as he saw Mulder enter into the camera's line of sight with Kit in his arms. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
